Lewis Ha
Lewis 'Ha '''was one of the armed intruders that stormed the Malibu mansion with Darrell and Pat Brown. He is openly gay and had a relationship with a guy named Mark and formerly was an arborist, also known as a "tree surgeon". A newspaper in "The Spirit of St. Lewis" by Carol reveals that Lewis' last name is Ha. In the same episode, Lewis passes away after his airplane crashes into an empty field. Lewis was portrayed by Kenneth Choi. Biography In "General Breast Theme with Cobras", after planning to head to Hawaii with Darrell and Pat, they noticed the lights of the mansion and decided to see if anyone was there. But after holding the group at gunpoint, Melissa shoots Darrell. While Phil invites Pat and Lewis to stay at the mansion, the group gets suspicious of Pat's delusions and forces Lewis to talk, revealing that Pat murdered a person. Meanwhile, Phil and Pat begin to bond, and eventually even gets the courage to take off his hazmat suit on land. But when he notices a picture of Mike, his delusions come to him once again and threatens to shoot Phil. The group immediately makes an escape to the ''A-Team van with Lewis. But after trying to blockade them, Todd runs over Pat in order to escape. In "The Wild Guess Express", Lewis joins the group in hiding from Pat. After Phil's multiple lies to make Todd feel better, after supposedly killing Pat, Lewis yells at Phil to stop treating the group like idiots and explain the truth. After finding out that Pat is alive and may be coming for them, Phil decides to set up safety precautions in "You're All Going to Diet". Phil decides to use Lewis as a demonstration, but accidentally tazes him in the process. Phil makes amends with him with a Lion and the Mouse narration and even plays a round of football with him. But the football sets off one of Melissa's landmines. After a chaotic misunderstanding, Lewis decides he's leaving the next day and convinces Phil with the same narration to leave with the group. In "Five Hoda Kotbs", Lewis reveals that he is openly gay to everyone, while on a road trip to find a new home with the group. After discovering a self-sustaining office building in "The Power of Power", Phil believes that Lewis may behind the recent power outages that have happened, after finding a wire cutter hidden under a couch. Phil sneaks behind Lewis and places the cutter into his coffee, weirding out Lewis. Later that night, he follows Lewis into the bathroom to tell him he's "watching him", weirding him out even more. In the middle of a shower, the power goes out again. He runs to Lewis to confront him of "what he did" and threatens him to get out of the building and go elsewhere. Phil is interrupted by Carol, who reveals it was her who cut the power. In "The Open-Ended Nature of Unwitnessed Deaths", Phil tries to apologize to Lewis for accusing him for what happened to the building's power, but discover that Lewis is depressed as it would've been his anniversary with Mark. Despite Lewis' objection that Mark is probably dead, Phil continues to believe the small possibility that Mark is alive. Phil then tries to convince Lewis to go with him to Seattle, Washington to go to Lewis' old house to see if Mark is there. Lewis ultimately rejects but is tricked by Phil into going. Lewis becomes ultimately pissed off, but Phil insists that they leave a note just in case that Mark is alive. Lewis still pleads that Mark is dead. Phil then places a paper bag over his head as he thinks Lewis will become attracted to him as he "looks like Mark". They then arrive at Lewis' House. Lewis becomes happy to see old photos of him and Mark. He begins to cry and hears the floorboards creak, believing it to be Mark, but it's actually Phil. Lewis becomes angry and kicks Phil out of his house, but is invited back into the house. Before leaving, Lewis decides to leave a note anyway for Mark. In "Mama's Hideaway, Lewis decides to pursue a hobby in aviation, but in a flight simulation, he crashes the plane. He tells Erica that if he gets good enough, he may fly to Tokyo in search of Mark. In "If You're Happy and You Know It", Erica helps Lewis to properly land his plane and eventually does so. Meanwhile, Lewis and Phil enjoy a celebratory drink in "The Spirit of St. Lewis" for his achievement in landing his plane simulator properly and even surprises him with an actual plane. With some doubt, Lewis eventually is convinced by Phil to fly the plane, as he is the only one there for them as the group is becoming frightened and scared. That night, the group celebrates Lewis' plans. At the airfield, Carol introduces a post-virus newspaper and Phil gives Lewis some flight gear. Phil says his goodbyes and wishes him luck. As the group cheers with his immediate success, everything takes a turn fast as Lewis' plane crashes to result in his demise. Back at the building, Phil delivers a eulogy to Lewis. Erica also gives a speech about how her hope has died. Taking at what is probably Lewis' ashes, Phil uses a drone in an attempt to spread them, but the drone crashes in a nearby tree, before landing in the water with the ashes. As Phil walks in his dinosaur suit, he talks to God in a church to tell Lewis his apologizes. He also wishes to help out the group in anyway he can. He then suddenly gets an epiphany on what to do. Phil returns to the building with a truck and sets up a big field of lights to display on the building in an effort to lift their spirits. Phil calls the group out, but they pretty much blow it off. Lewis is mentioned in "Hair of the Dog" to Gail as she questions where he was. He was also mentioned by Erica and Phil in order to find the doctor that Lewis never did as they prepare to go on a manhunt for someone in a Yoda mask in "Find This Thing We Need To". Lewis' ashes and remains were vacummed up by Todd with a dustbuster in "Nature's Horchata" after preparing to go elsewhere due to a number of nuclear meltdowns planning to happen. Episode Appearances *"General Breast Theme with Cobras" *"The Wild Guess Express" *"You're All Going to Diet" *"Five Hoda Kotbs" *"The Power of Power" *"The Open-Ended Nature of Unwitnessed Deaths" *"Mama's Hideaway" *"Whitney Houston, We Have a Problem" *"If You're Happy and You Know It" *"The Spirit of St. Lewis" (death) *"Hair of the Dog" (mentioned) *"Find This Thing We Need To" (mentioned) *"Nature's Horchata" (mentioned) *"Paint Misbehavin'" (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Deceased